


Booze & Biology

by SmugBeverage



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Communication, Drunken Confessions, F/M, For the trashbin, Interspecies Relationship, Thematic Thursday, Weird Relationship Rules, comfy, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugBeverage/pseuds/SmugBeverage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>9/1/16 Thematic Thursday submission. Theme: Drunk</p>
<p>Judy has never allowed herself to do anything less than her best when faced with a problem to fix. Issue is, she doesn't always check to make sure it's an actual problem first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booze & Biology

**Author's Note:**

> Let's all agree to pretend I know what I'm doing.
> 
> Story is unbeta'd.

Nick had decided that Tipsy Judy was a fun Judy.

Every two weeks, Nick took Judy out. He took her out other nights, too, he had never been the kind of boyfriend who kept his romance on a timetable. But every two weeks, they got a paycheck and he took her someplace she’d never been before. Nick, of course, as a born-and-raised city fox, had no shortage of new and exciting places to acquaint the country bunny with.

This week’s adventure had been a semi-kinky theme bar, the welcoming COLLAR ON; it was a staple of the Riverside nightlife in Savannah Central, and if he was honest he just liked seeing Judy flustered now and then. Surprising them both a little, she’d had a great time; whether it was the relaxed atmosphere, her previous experience at the Mystic Springs, or the laid-back jaguar bartender who’d taken the time to explain that the establishment had started as a judgement-free zone for couples of all kinds, he didn’t know. He also wasn’t complaining.

After several rounds of drinks, some warm conversation, and no small amount of dirty talk--which Nick dominated, though Judy’s embarrassed attempts at keeping up were admirable--the amicable bartender helped them call a cab. On the drive to Nick’s place, an affectionate Judy told him to add the bar to The List of places they should revisit.

Nick hadn’t even managed to close the door to the apartment before Judy had pounced, stripping him in what he was convinced was record time. After they’d stumbled their way into his bedroom, refusing to detach from the other, she’d cut his attempts at foreplay short. Unused to such aggression from his rabbit, he’d given her free reign, and to his delight she’d ridden him like she had something to prove.

Fifteen minutes into the gentle kisses and soft caresses of the afterglow, she’d distractedly excused herself.

_Uh-oh._

**[---]**

Nick waited another ten minutes or so for Judy to get back, and when she didn’t materialize he stood up, wobbling a little from the booze and exertion, and cleaned himself up. He took a moment to lament how responsible his schedule had gotten, casting a baleful look at the clock that burned _10:30_ in the darkness before slipping quietly through the door.

Judy was sitting on the couch, her ears draped across her back, her irritated face lit up by the screen of her phone. He padded closer, as silently as the floor allowed. One of her ears twitched, but she was either so absorbed or so accustomed to the noises he made that she didn’t react. He took a moment to appreciate her gentle curves, and let his gaze linger a little on her thighs before moving.

Dipping down over the back of the couch, he caught a glimpse of a text window on her phone before speaking. “Whatcha doin’?”

Her startled reaction was a joy to behold. One of her arms jerked and her phone actually flew several feet into the air, and it took her several seconds of frantic juggling to catch it before it hit the floor. She turned to him, one paw over her rushing heart. “Butter and _jam_ , Nick, you scared me half to death!”

Nick just put on an insufferable look and grinned at her. “Whatcha up to alone in the dark, Fluff?”

Judy tried to smoothly edge her phone out of view, but her pounding heart and rushing adrenaline ruined her attempt. “N-nothing, just...finishing something up.”

Nick’s grin faded a little at the blatant falsehood, and a cold weight settled in his gut. He tapped a claw against the couch, and Judy fidgeted a little under his scrutiny before he turned away, striding into the small kitchenette with purpose. He pulled out two small glasses and grabbed a decanter from the back of a low-hanging cupboard.

Supplies in hand, he joined a curious Judy on the couch and placed everything down with an air of finality before pouring them both a drink.

“Nick,” Judy started, a worried tone entering her voice. “Is that the Good Stuff?”

The Good Stuff wasn’t any one drink, or type of drink. It was, however, always a small bottle of quality alcohol that was only brought out in situations where one of the two thought that a conversation was immediately necessary. The Good Stuff meant complete honesty, no matter how difficult it might be. It was also extremely expensive, and regardless of who invoked it the cost was split down the middle, prompting Nick to greater levels of transparency, and preventing Judy from pushing too hard too often. On tonight’s menu was a fine whiskey titled The Knot, because Nick simply couldn’t pass up the jokes.

Nick handed Judy her glass, and cut her off with a gesture when she went to speak. “You know the rules. At least one drink first.”

Judy sighed, screwed her face up in preparation, and down half the glass in one go. She let out a curious _huh_ when the kick she expected never came. “That really is some good stuff.”

Taking a sip from his own, Nick bobbed his head. “I’ve got good taste, Carrots, you should know that. Now quit stalling; something’s the matter. You can tell me...anything. You know that.”

The rabbit sighed and looked away for a few moments to gather her courage, and Nick braced himself. “I just don’t know what I’m doing _wrong._ ”

Nick’s drink nearly slipped out of his hand. Of all the things he might have expected, that wasn’t one of them. “What you’re…? I think you just stole my line.”

Judy tilted her head to the side in confusion. “What? Nick, why would you think you’ve done anything wrong?”

It was Nick’s turn to go silent and look away, before finishing his drink in a rush. “Well, it’s...it’s not every day that you cut mandatory cuddle time short to go have a conversation that you don’t want me to see.”

Nick could see the horror that dawned on Judy’s face as the implications sunk in. “ _No_. Nick, no, I didn’t even think--” She carelessly set her drink aside and threw her arms around her fox, burrowing into his thick fur. She kept speaking, her words somewhat muffled by her embrace. “Never, Nick. Not _ever._ ”

“M’sorry,” Nick mumbled between her ears, his arms wrapping tightly around her. “I shouldn’t’ve…”

“No,” she interrupted, rubbing his back. “I didn’t even think of how you might take it. I’m sorry.”

Nick pulled back a little to look in Judy’s eyes, tension that he didn’t realize was there draining out of his posture. “So why all the secrecy?”

Judy stilled for a moment, as if debating resisting the question, but quickly deflated and grabbed her drink to finish it off before pulling out her phone. She turned it on and illuminated them both with the half-finished reply he’d interrupted. “I was talking to some of my sisters.”

Nick just raised an eyebrow. “Is that all? Why’s that so weird?”

“I was asking for advice,” she forced out, and he rubbed comforting circles into her back. “...sex advice.”

Nick rocked back in surprise, genuinely at a loss for words. “...Go on.”

Judy sighed and rested herself against Nick’s chest. “Well, we ended up talking about how we make sure our partners are...satisfied.”

Nick grabbed one of her paws in his own and hummed reassuringly. “Mmhmm.”

Judy’s grip on his paw tightened. “They told me all about how their boyfriends get off, like, five or six times by the time they’re finished, and--and you wear me out by the time I manage to get you off _once_ \--”

“Whoa!” Nick interrupted, his eyes gone wide at the sudden rush. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where did this come from? Judy, is that--is what why you were so eager…?”

“I’ve tried everything,” Judy mumbled miserably.

Nick couldn’t help it. He let out a warm laugh before drawing Judy into a searing kiss. Breaking away, he murmured. “You seem to be under a couple misconceptions.”

Judy had to take a moment to blink away the sudden derailment of her train of thought. “Wh--what?”

Nick smiled softly at the rabbit in his arms. “Didn’t you do any research before we started having sex?”

Judy’s body grew warm as embarrassment set in. “Well, I mean... I looked up what to… expect.”

“Mmhmm,” Nick hummed. “Not very in-depth, I see. I’m a fox, Fluff, not a rabbit.”

There were a few beats of silence and Judy fidgeted a little in Nick’s lap. “Meaning…?”

“Meaning it’s a little different for us.” Nick gently raked his claws through Judy’s fur as he spoke. “We don’t get there a bunch like rabbits do. When we get there, we uh--we stay there. For a while. I, on the other hand, _did_ do my research. I don’t start off with my tongue all the time just because you’re delicious.”

She shivered at that, and he nibbled at her ear. “So, you don’t--I mean, you’re...satisfied?”

“Every time.” Nick stilled. “What about you?”

Judy smiled and burrowed into him again. “You’re exhausting, honestly. Sometimes I wonder where all that energy is during the day.”

Nick lowered his muzzle and nipped softly at Judy’s neck. “Curse of being nocturnal.”

She gladly gave in to his ministrations for several long minutes until interrupted by a growing problem. “Whoa--Nick, again? Already?”

Nick somehow managed a grin that was both a little coy and a little lecherous. “Yeah, that’d be my friskydick. It’s like whiskeydick, only--”

“--only the opposite, yeah. I’ve heard the joke.” Judy giggled and grasped at him, enjoying his immediate and powerful reactions. “I’m gonna be honest, Nick, I’m not sure if I’ve got the energy for a whole ‘nother round.”

“Well, we don’t have to go an entire round,” Nick said as he leaned back and gestured to himself with a flourish. “Seems to me you could use a bit of a refresher course when it comes to foxes, and as it just so happens you’ve got a flawless specimen _and_ teacher available for use at your leisure. Whaddaya say, Fluff?”

Judy’s answering smirk caused his heart to flutter and heat to surge to more than one place. “You’re on, Slick.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in approximately 24 hours as a personal challenge. Lemme know what you think. What you liked, what you didn't like, it's all fair game. If you spot any errors let me know.


End file.
